


The Gardener and the Policeman

by Otava



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 98 percent chance of Valvert, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Book References, I don't know shit, Multi, You would think that after taking4 years of French class I would know more about France
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Valjean's parents died in an automobile accident, leaving Jean and his sister to fend for themselves. To save his sister and her child, Jean stole a loaf of bread. His crime was witnessed by a young child by the name of Javert and inspired him to become a policeman later in life.<br/>They meet again as adults in Paris.</p><p>Modern-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story stated off with me wanting just wanting to write a Modern AU of Valjean and Javert in a cute relationship.  
> I did not intend this to be a long-ass story. It just happened.  
> Not beta'd.

At the age of 15 Jean Valjean's parents and older brother died in an automobile accident. It was a snowy day and the tarmac was littered with deposits of ice causing the family to lose control of their vehicle and fatally crash; it was disastrous. Thankfully, not the whole Valjean legacy was ended with that accident. Jean and his sister called Jeanne were not in the car accident or even in the car for that matter because Jean had been under the weather and his sister had offered to stay home to look after her little brother while the family went out. She was making dinner for the family when she got the phone call explaining the fate of her parents and her other younger brother and immediately when she heard the sad news.

At 9:00, Jean came out from his room to check if his dinner was ready. His sister had said that dinner would be ready "in a short while"; which was almost an hour ago. His parents were supposed to be home soon, yet Jean did not hear anything stir in the house except a phone call almost an hour ago. He thought perhaps that the phone call was probably Jeremy, his sister's boyfriend. She usually was on the phone for hours arguing with him. They could go at it for hours, it was disgusting. In the end, Jean decided that he would go into the kitchen to grab his dinner, check on Jeanne to see if she was ok and then he would be going back to sleep.

As he entered into the hallway, however, he heard soft sobbing. His sister was crying. “And it’s probably Jeremy's fault again”, Jean thought. He was prepared to offer his sister a shoulder to cry on as he into the kitchen. As he was walking in he saw the phone still off it's hook laying on the counter and his sister disheveled and crying her eyes out. It really hurt him to see her in such a state! One day, when she was totally broken up with her rotten boyfriend he would totally have to beat the bastard up for all the grief he caused. Jean walked silently to her collapsed form and put his hand on her back and said some words of comfort that he really didn't mean.

"Hey, I'm sure he didn't mean it.” he said. “What did he do this time?"  
She kept on crying, more than normal. She tried to speak, but it came out as a sob. Jean was used to her outbreaks but this was something worse than he ever had seen before. 

"Jeanne, It's ok. We can fix this." he said reassuringly.

Jeanne looked at her brother; he looked so innocent, she didn't want him to know what had happened, she didn't want him to cry like she was. If only she didn't have to tell him his parents and poor brother were dead! She would have to do it though. She would have to tell him eventually. She looked straight into his eyes. Her eyes told Jean that something was wrong before she even said it. She stared at him and he stared back. 

"They're dead." she whispered.

His eyes swelled up with tears.

"They're dead, Jean." she repeated again and this time her remaining sibling met her in a agonized embrace.

As they hugged Jean asked how and when they died. He had a feeling that he knew how before she even told him. The family had an old Renault 4 that had been in their family almost 15 years. The old car had gotten them through a lot during it’s existence but recently there had been some “instances” with the brakes failing. These instances happened every so often but only lasted a couple of seconds before the brakes ended up working. The family all screamed though. Jean Valjean, the elder who was fed up with the outbursts of both the car and his children was going to get the brakes looked “in a couple days”, he said. He had been too late. The siblings crying embrace continued for awhile longer, then Jean had another coughing fit and they separated. When they were done they decided to eat the cold food that lay on the stove untouched forever by the rest of the Valjean family. They ate it in silence, sniffling every once-in-awhile and Jean coughing from his common-cold. It was going to be a long night.

Jean woke up the next morning with a huge headache. For a few seconds he didn't remember the news that he had found out last night and he was happy; then it he remembered he was orphaned and brotherless. His eyes began to swell up again. “What were they going to do? His sister was 19, so he wouldn't have to be taken away from her,” he thought. “But she was pregnant and almost due.” He questioned if she would be able to take care of both her baby and himself. Things were going to be tough for them from now on. A tear escaped his eye. He would do anything to keep their family together. He would probably have to get a job to help support his sister. He might even have to consider more desperate measures if things got too bad.

He walked into the kitchen and found his sister eating her breakfast alone, staring at the wall. Her hand was on her womb and she looked as if she had been crying again. Jean grabbed the medicine he had been taking for his cold from the cabinet and sat down across from his sister. She was eating a pastry that their mom had bought the day before the accident, it was her favourite. Jean grabbed some plain yogurt and a croissant and sat down to eat with his sister. He was starting to feel more ill. 

* * *

The next week consisted of the siblings making various phone calls and legal decisions about their deceased family members. It was really tough for them but thankfully their father had written a will that helped things along. Everything was set in place for Jeanne to keep the house; paperwork was signed and approved, all was as good as it would be. Jean the elder’s old work even allowed young Jean to work part time pruning trees for some extra cash. His father had been been part owner of the small agricultural business. Jean knew what he was doing when it came to plants, he always had because he would always be around them. His family had done relatively well in the agricultural business because of the area that they lived in; they were always in demand and busy. The Valjean family had been tree pruners for generations, It wasn't until recently, with the changing times, that the pruning business expanded to general agricultural labouring. His father used to take jean to work with him every now and then; and that is where Jean learned about gardening. He absolutely loved it when he got to work on the earth with his father. 

Jean had taken a week off of school because of the accident. He was completely healthy enough to return to school the following week, but he still was dreading the return. He really didn't want the pity of his mates and his professors and all their questions concerning the accident. His family had been getting enough phone calls of condolences as it was. It’s not that he wasn't grateful for the concern, he really was, but every time he had to talk about “it”, he got a stab of pain in his heart and a feeling of emptiness. There would be calls every day asking about what happened, it felt like there was always someone just finding out for the first time about the accident, demanding an explanation and either Jean or his sister would have to explain what happened and how they were getting by without them. 

Strangely, people also kept on bringing them food; their neighbor, Mme.Toussaint even kept on coming over to help them with the dishes, laundry and other chores that were normally easy to do by themselves. Just because some family members died didn't make them incapable of cooking and doing chores, but try explaining that to people. Even with all the help that they were getting the Valjeans still found themselves cleaning a lot since their family’s passing. It kept them busy and their minds occupied. In a way it was the only normalcy that they had left. All the nice gestures from people made them feel loved so much; but it just felt so wrong to have so many people who never paid them much attention, suddenly shower them with it. They were becoming a pity case.

Valjean woke up Monday morning and decided to go to school that day. He only had a few more months before he would enter the Lycée and he had to go in to keep his grades up. Immediately upon entering the building he was noticed by almost everyone he knew. Some people looked at him with sympathy from the distance, some walked over to him and offered their sympathies directly and others to ignore him completely and tried not make eye contact in fear of awkwardness. It was a horrible day for young Valjean. At least his best mate, Georges, was treating the whole issue well. After school the two sat at a café and caught up with each other in a normal conversation. Everything seemed normal in the weeks after that, until the last month of school.

“I have something to tell you,” said Georges to Jean one day. "My grades are good, and I've been accepted to a school in Paris. My parents want me to have a good future and they don't think I can have one if I stay here. So I’m actually going to move in with my Gran in a couple of months so I can attend it. I've been meaning to tell you this for the longest time, but I never could find the right words or the right moment because all of the things that happened to you recently. I’m so sorry.”

Valjean was crushed all over again..

Georges Pontmercy spent his last few remaining months together with Valjean and then moved away, leaving Jean completely alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter very briefly mentions sex of dubious consent and a bit of depression.

School started up again and Jean struggled to find new friends. Everything was different at his new school and had no one to confide in anymore. He missed his best friend dearly. Fortunately he still got to speak to Georges on the telephone and through mail every once in awhile. Despite this, he still felt alone.

School became an unwanted hindrance in his life without the support of his friend and unfortunately his grades started to slip. Jean had to help out around the house a lot more than before because his sister was heavily pregnant and couldn't do much work herself. At the same time, in addition to housework and school work, Jean now also had to hold a part time job and become the source of income for his family. It was extremely hard to do as a full time student, but he managed, barley.

It frustrated him that he had no free time anymore, he craved to do normal teenager things. He knew, however, that he had to be strong to survive. Everyone had to grow up eventually, he just had to do so sooner than his peers. .

About 3 months into the school year, Jean’s sister had given birth to her first child. 

When Jeanne had first started to go into labour, Jean had not been home from school. She panicked, fortunately their neighbor, Toussaint had come by to check on her and drove her to the hospital. 

To Jean’s great surprise, when he came home to change his clothes for work that evening, he saw a note left by Toussaint saying that she had driven his sister to the hospital to give birth. A smile spread across his face as he threw on his coat and rushed to his sister. By the time he had arrived his sister had already given birth. He was a bit sad that he wasn't there when it happened but he was happy to see her new baby. He thanked Toussaint greatly for being there in his sister’s time of need.

“No worries, sweetie.” said the older woman. She was glad to provide her neighbors some greatly needed help.

A period of peace washed over the family in the first few weeks of the child’s existence.

In a short time, the child became a source of strength and hope within the small family and the main object of focus for the siblings. The baby’s little smiling face made everything seem better, even though their situation was not ideal. The child was a precious and cherished gift, but sadly not everything about having a new child in the house was ideal. The baby would wake up at all hours, demanding to be be fed or held. No one got sleep anymore because of that. The child also had to be attended to 24h a day, leaving no free time for either of the siblings. Because it was just the two of them taking care of the child, one of them usually was up, caring for the baby, while the other slept and vice-versa. 

The baby’s father was out of the picture. The very fact that Jeanne’s ex had left her alone in her time of need made Jean very angry, but in a strange way he was glad that her ex had finally left her. She was better off without him and his constant, degrading comments. Sadly, the years of mental abuse had taken it's toll on her. In only the time frame of 2 years his sister became just a hollow shell of what she once was. The passing of her and Jean’s parents as well as their younger brother just added to her distress. The months leading up to the birth had been hard on her. There was a lot of yelling with Jeremy, her boyfriend and then he slapped her. She got a black eye. That was the first time he had actually hit her and he apologized and promised to never do it again. Jeanne’s mind went back to a memory two nights before her mother’s death.

“Jeanne, I know that you're pregnant and you want the baby to have a father but do you really think that Jeremy can be the right man for you and the baby?”

“Mom. I know he’s not the best man, but he’s the father of my unborn child and I don’t want to deny it a loving family?”

“Will it be a loving family, Jeanne?” said Mme Valjean sternly. ”The man hasn't even proposed to you even though you’re carrying his child!”

Jeanne shrunk into herself knowing that to be true. She really wanted everything to just work out.

“Frankly,” the mother started up again. “Your father and I don’t appreciate how he treats you. We’ve been telling you this since month one.”

Jeanne knew that Jeremy was a bad idea from the first moment. They had been casual friends at school and one night he had invited her and a couple of their friends out for a drink. They had gotten drunk and later Jeremy and her had sex. She had just turned 18 and it was one of her first times getting really drunk. The whole night had been a mistake. She was mortified when she woke up the next morning. In order to justify the sex, they started dating; that way no one could call her a slut. A lot of people had known what she had done. 

“Please,” Jeanne’s mother said to her. “If he ever hits you, promise you’ll break up with him.”

“I promise, Mother.”

“Promise me on my grave.”

"Ok."

Two days later her mother was dead and a few months later Jeremy hit her and that was the end of that relationship.  
The day her baby was born Jeanne cried because, he reminded her of Jeremy. She wiped away her tears and painted on a happy face when her brother came bounding in with joy to see his new nephew. He didn't have to know about the pain she was going through. She would hide it as long as she could for his sake.

Soon the facade disappeared, however, and Jean could see that his sister was very depressed and did not have the energy or strength to take care of her child.

She tried to stay strong, she really did, but it wasn't enough. Jean had really been a great brother for her, without his support she didn't even know if she would be sitting where she was at the moment. She was glad that he had been sick and not been in the car that had killed the rest of her family. Her love was so strong for him but it grew even more following the accident. She realized her brother was a great boy who acted twice his age and hardly complained about their situation at all. "He will be a good role model for my son one day." Jeanne thought to herself as she watched her sibling play with her son.

* * *

Jean groggily stumbled home in the moonlight at 10 o’clock.At school that day, he had 2 exams, which he was not prepared for and later at work, he had to uproot an old tree. He was absolutely exhausted. He even felt more exhausted upon realizing that he would have to return to work again the following day because he hadn't finished the job. He could feel his growing muscles throbbing in pain when he crawled into his bed for the night.

Jean slept for just 5 brief hours and then woke up in the morning to get ready for school. He had risen earlier than usual that day because of his soreness, every time he adjusted himself in his bed, the pain stirred him uncomfortably awake. Jean uncomfortably shoved on his clothes and made his way out of the house, walking by his sister's room to check on her and the baby. To his liking, they were both asleep, so he shuffled out of the house and made his way to school.

It was still dark outside when he exited, a swell of moist morning air hit his face to his surprise. The sun hadn't even peeked out behind the clouds yet and the street was empty save a few cars passing by at a very slow pace. The only other people Jean saw at the time was an old man out in his yard and a young girl sleeping on the street. He felt bad when he looked at the girl and frowned at her. She was his age, probably parentless too, but everything in her life was different than his. She made him realize that despite the pain and suffering of losing his parents, he at least he had a home, a warm bed and a sister who loved him. He was lucky.

At work, it turned out that the old tree's roots were deeper than anyone had expected them to be. By 6 in the evening, Jean’s digging had him in a hole up to his collarbone in height. It looked like the job would last another day. It could have been finished sooner if he hadn't been the only one digging. Jean’s elderly co-worker, Yves, just seemed to find an excuse to bail on the hard labour work when ever he could and found an excuse to trim the hedge. Jean understood that the work was very intense and too tough for the older man to perform it properly, but it still upset him that Yves wasn't doing much at all. Jean thought that he could at least planted some new seedlings or helped him pull out the dirt and haul it away. Sometimes, Yves even just sat there, eating his food and looked at Jean. That's what upset Jean the most. The man was a good guy but sometimes he just made Jean's life more stressful than need be.

"Looks like we're going to have to come back tomorrow, eh, Jean?" Yves said as he patted Jean's shoulder in a friendly fashion.

Jean smiled meekly and said, "Yep. And I don't have school tomorrow so we'll meet around 7 in the morning. That ok?"

"That's fine, boy. See you then."

Jean trudged back towards his house past nightfall. On his way back, he passed by the old man’s house and the homeless girl again.

This time, the old man was dressed nicely and had an elderly woman on his arm. He smiled kindly at Jean when he noticed the young boy staring at him. Upon making eye contact Jean embarrassedly turned his head, looked down and walked on.

Jean arrived home in time to have a rare hot meal cooked by his sister. She had spent all day cooking it and he was appreciative.

"Jean," she said at the dinner table that evening. "I was thinking maybe you can pick up a few more shifts at work."

Jean looked at her incredulously. "What? Why?"

"I was thinking that since the baby's a couple of months old now I could start looking for a job. Toussaint said that she could watch the baby during the day, but I'd like to pay her a bit for her time."

Jean smiled painfully, he already had too much on his plate but instead smiled and said."That's fine."

A war raged within him, he knew that they were starting to suffer financially a bit. Her working would be helpful for them. But it really upset Jean that he couldn't fully provide for his family himself. He was making enough and his parents even left them money of course, but Jeanne insisted that they save that for when they really needed it. Just like Jean, she was too prideful and felt that her parents wouldn't want them to use the money unless they really needed it. Now that there was a new baby in the household, there was a higher chance of accidents, children were especially prone to maladies and broken bones. Having extra money for emergencies was good. Being self sufficient for the main necessities was the only option for the Valjean family.

"What kind of job do you have in mind?" Jean asked. His sister grabbed a newspaper from beside her on the table. It was covered in job advertisements circled with red.

"I think I'll try for these," said Jeanne.

"All of them!" Jean read through some of the entries: Receptionist, Nanny, Vendor, Supplies, Driver, Waitress. Ect. "Wow, that's a lot of options."

"I’m bound to be hired for one of those positions." Jeanne said pridefully.

"Yeah, hopefully you'll get a nice boss too. I'm sure someone will hire you."

"I'm really glad I used to work at that shop that closed down a couple years ago.” said Jeanne. “They really liked me there and it gave me experience and some good contacts. I'm sure Mme. Agnes can put in a good word for me if I really have any trouble finding work."

"You also have a high chance of landing a job because not a lot of young people your age are able to work during the day."

"Yeah," Jeanne said wearily, wishing she could do whatever people her age were doing during the day. Little did she know that Jean did too.

The two finished their meal in a tired silence, each mentally preparing for what would be in store the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert is finally introduced ! :D

Wild rain came pelting down loudly from the sky as it danced downward on the thin metal surface of a roof, eventually falling to the earth. The noise woke a boy lodged in a house a few metres away; he was called Javert, which was his surname. His first name wasn't important because he had no one to call him by it. 

Javert was 11 years old and lived with his grandmother in the region of Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur in the city of Toulon. His parents were not in the picture and although his grandmother never elaborated on why, he figured it out early on. By the age of 7, he knew exactly what kind of people his parents were from the hushed whispers and piercing glances all around him. His parents were: a criminal and a gypsy whore. Often in the halls of school he had insults hurled at him along the lines of “Eww it’s the gypsy.” and “Get away from me, you fatherless bastard!” Recently, while walking down the hall, a vile kid even yelled to him “Hey, I saw your mother last night. I told her I knew her little boy and she only charged me 20 francs!” Javert had the immediate impulse to fight and curse at the boy but stopped short before he had the chance to. He simply just took the insult and quietly walked on without turning his head, as if he didn’t hear a thing. He willed himself to override his basser and ‘dirtier’ instincts that he inherited from his parents. He needed to prove he was better than them, and the bully for that matter.

School was torture to be at; in addition to bullying from his colleagues, some of the teachers started to treat him badly. They would often look at him as if he were going to steal something or start a fight in their classrooms. Most of them knew the story about his parents as well. After 1 month in his 5th school year Javert was moved to the seat at the back of the class because he was a ‘disruption to other students.’ The adults treated him as bad as his classmates who tried to instigate fights constantly. There weren't a lot of children who were actively mean to Javert but there were enough to make the nicer children stay away in fear of being picked on themselves. Even the spunky kids who didn’t fear bullying chose not to talk to Javert because he was ‘boring to be around ‘ and ‘didn't know how to have fun.’ They tired of him quickly.

All of the adults of the town judged him off of what they knew about his parents and never gave him a chance to prove himself for what he was. Their judgments were then passed down to their children as they told them to stay away. It was unfair. Javert tried his best all the time to follow rules, to impress the adults with his obedience and to prove that he was nothing like his parents, but it all just backfired on him and the adults became even more suspicious, thinking it was all an act.

“He’s a con-man just like his father,” he heard an older teacher say one day. “He tries to act all nice but I’m going to catch him! The little brat has been stealing cigarettes and pocket change from my desk.”

“Robert, are you sure it’s him? I mean he seems like a pretty well behaved kid.”

“He always smells the most strongly of smoke compared to the other kids.” Robert Belfort snapped. “It’s fresh smelling.”

“Lots of the kids smell of fresh cigarettes though.”

“I also saw him buying a snack after some of my money went missing. I know for a fact he didn't have any money that day because the kid next to him asked to borrow some.”

“Maybe he just didn’t feel like lending it.”

“You don’t know him like I do,” Robert snapped. “That little pikey is suspicious!”

“That doesn't mean he’s stealing your cigarettes and money,” the other teacher laughed.

“None of the other student’s like him though. He doesn't have a single friend: meaning that there must be something wrong with him. If every student in the whole school is ignoring him there must be a damn good reason for it. Children are sensible enough to tell the bad people from good people, even at their age. I’ve worked here 21 years and all the kids i've seen without friends now, always turn out to be creepy, friendless adults who are either shut-in paedophiles or in jailbirds. As I see it, I’m helping the kid out by being tough on him now. Maybe knocking some sense and morals in him with discipline will do some good.”

“Alright,” said the other teacher.“Just please don’t take it too far.”

Monsieur Robert Belfort did take it too far, however. Javert was accused of stealing more things and subsequently kept on getting yelled at by both his teacher and the other students. His classmates were even encouraged to harass Javert by M. Belfort. 

“Serves him right for what he did,” The teacher said as he saw some students purposely knock into the boy.

Javert was used to occasional harassment because of his family history but his fifth year with M. Belfort certainly had been the toughest for him yet. The beginning of the year was fine but now, halfway through the year, he had to deal with harassment weekly. It was tough for him but thankfully he did find one friend to help him through his last year at the ‘école élémentaire’.

One day on his way home from school, Javert cut through a particular alleyway. There was nothing special about the alley, it was dirty and narrow like all the others in Toulon, except in this one Javert witnessed something strange. He saw woman yelling and chasing after a dog, she even cornered it at one point and lunged at it unsuccessfully. She ran, the dog ran. She stopped, the dog stopped. It was a strange sight to be a witness of for Javert.

“Don’t just stand there boy!” yelled the woman as she passed Javert for the fifth time. “Help me catch this beast!”

“Uh. Right.” Javert said back questioningly, looking around to see if there possibly could be anyone else the woman could be talking to. It appeared the strange woman had been talking to him. Javert was pulled back from his thoughts when he heard the woman yelled at javert again.

“Get over to the left opposite of me, ok.” said the woman.

Javert nodded his head and stealthily moved towards the animal at the same time as the woman. She counted to three silently and signaled for Javert to go for the animal at the same time as her. They sieged their attack successfully and nabbed the animal just in time, Javert grabbing the head portion and the lady grabbing the feet.

"Agh!" Javert shrieked as the dog nipped at his skin in fear. He hastily let go of the dog; thankfully the woman still was holding on to her end if it. She slipped a red collar and leash on it before the dog wriggled out of her hands. The animal was not happy about the constraint around it’s neck and tried to slip out of it.

"Sorry about Djali,” The woman said picking up the dog from the ground. Offering Javert a hand she added,“She's still a little pup; I've only had her for about a month now. We're still getting used to each other.”

“It’s no problem, Madame.” Javert stated, brushing off the bits of refuse on his clothing, trying not to look too alarmed over the strangeness of the last few minutes. “Glad to help.”

“She keeps on getting loose from me! S’what I get for trying to take her on a walk without properly training her, I guess. It just makes me sad to hear her constantly whine! I'd like to thank you for helping me. I've been chasing her for nearly 15 minutes and nobody has stopped to help at all!”

Javert nodded and waved goodbye at the woman

“Oh, no!” gasped the woman. “Look at you! You're a mess and you're hand’s bleedin’!

Javert looked down at his hand and saw blood running from the puncture wounds he had gotten from the pup. ”Oh.”

The woman ran over and pulled out a handkerchief from her purse. ”Wait! Hold this,”said the woman as she shoved her dog into his hands. “I think I might have an adhesive bandage for that.”

Javert just stood there in silence while he saw the woman rummage through her purse. He was not used to being fondled over for no reason. No one paid him much attention like the woman was at the moment. He just felt awkward and didn't know what to say to her while she was busy looking for a stupid bandage that wouldn't be practical to put on such a tiny wound that would scab over in a few days. He didn’t know why he even waited, but he didn't want to appear rude, plus he was now holding the pup that had bitten him.

While waiting, Javert got a chance to profile the woman. She appeared to be relatively young, probably around 25 years of age. Javert had not noticed this in the darkness of the alley, but she appeared to be a Roma woman. Her dark skin and dark hair glimmered in the cracks of sunlight. “She is rather beautiful,” Javert thought. “But not in a sexual way,” he added to his subconscious, thinking it would judge him for saying such a thing. “She is just very feminine and she looks nice.”

“Got it,” interrupted the nice looking woman. She tore off the side pieces and placed the bandage on Javert’s hand. “I hope this makes you feel better, little boy.” She then grabbed her dog and started to walk off with it.

Javert waited in the alley until she got the corner and walked away, wondering if he should have asked for her name.

**Author's Note:**

> *Slow clapping* I'm surprised u made it to the end notes.


End file.
